Ella quiere bailar conmigo
by Angie Jb
Summary: Una historia cursi hasta la pared de enfrente, de esas que suelo escribir en aquello de "Historias Alternativas"... ¡espero les empalague! XD ¡Gracias!


**Ella quiere bailar conmigo**

"**She want´s to dance with me"1**

**Songfic**

**Angie Jb /****Angelina Velarde Díaz**

**Escrito el 11 de Junio de 2015**

**¡Redescubierto el 26 de enero de 2019!**

**GF 2019**

**CAHA**

* * *

La idea de asistir a una fiesta en tanto estaba por terminar mi tesis de oceanografía, era un tanto chocante pero de alguna extraña manera, también era necesaria. Estaba cansado de repasar información, bibliografías, revistas, entrevistas y demás. A veces me sentía tan cansado, que bien podía estar a un paso de caer en un sueño profundo más parecido al coma, pero de cualquier manera ahí me encontraba. De pie ante el umbral al bullicio de esa fiesta.

"Claro que necesito un cambio de ritmo" - me dije - "Distraerme, esa era la palabra clave" - había pensado horas antes. Finalmente, eso ayudaría a mi mente a descansar, y me relajaría. ¡Un día con su noche de vacaciones era un lujo que podía permitirme!

Si claro, pero ya estaba arrepentido... si Archie me viera ahora...

El sitio lucía atiborrado de gente, la mayoría conocidos ocasionales de la Universidad. Algunos pocos, compañeros de más de dos clases, y nada más.

Las luces brillaban según el ritmo de la música, y las percursiones provocaban ondas sutiles en la superficie del agua de la fuente para las aves, que estaba justo a la entrada. Justo a un lado de donde estaba yo indeciso, suspirando y mirando la punta de mis zapatos por momentos interminables.

¡Demonios!

Me sentí envejecido súbitamente al reconocer que no quería estar ahí.

No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? era mejor ir a casa.

Una noche metido en un antro con tanto ruido, humo y luces era precisamente la antítesis de lo que quería encontrar ahora.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Así las cosas, ni siquiera entré. Di media vuelta y recorrí rápidamente la distancia hasta mi auto. Subí y justo cuando tenía la mano sobre la llave de arranque, unos golpes débiles pero insistentes en el vidrio del auto me sorprendieron. Volteé asustado debo admitirlo, hasta el siguiente segundo en el que reconocí la cara sonriente de mi compañera de posgrado quien estaba ahí, mirándome a través de sus lentes, sonriendo con amabilidad. Como si fuera de lo más normal. En silencio, me invitó a salir con un guiño casi imperceptible.

Detuve el interruptor del encendido del auto un poco nervioso…. "Y, ¿por qué nervioso?", me dije mientras salía otra vez del auto, un tanto torpemente lo admito. Quizás por lo extraño de la situación, me dije. Sí, era extraño. En cierta manera parecía que yo no era yo, y que ella era solo un espejismo. Como si estuviera viendo una película.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí, precisamente en ese lugar, a esa hora, fuera de mi auto, con un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes y sus tacones altos? ¿De dónde había sacado tacones altos esa chica? Arreglada para asistir a una fiesta de la Universidad. Rarísimo.

"Si lo reconozco - insistí hablándome a mi mismo - me estoy comportando como un idiota". Sin embargo tenía mis motivos, ¿la tímida Patricia O´Brien me había guiñado un ojo? Quizás estaba yo confundido o alucinando. Quizás esa era una chica muy parecida a ella. Una gemela recién descubierta, una Paty que había llegado de otra dimensión…

Entre todas esas cavilaciones, finalmente me di cuenta que ya había bajado del auto y cerrado la puerta tras de mí, sin dejar de verla. No sé si todo lo que había estado conjeturando había durado unos segundos o dos horas. Pero ella seguía sonriendo, fresca como la noche que seguía avanzando a pocos metros de la playa, por lo que supuse que no la había hecho esperar tanto.

Es importante aclarar un punto, porque verdaderamente mi sorpresa no era desagradable. Simplemente me parecía demasiada suerte. Estaba sorprendido y quizás confundido pero interesado, muy interesado en lo que ocurría. Entonces me di cuenta. Yo estaba sonriendo y no podía dejar de sonreír mientras sostenía su mirada.

No se me había ocurrido pensar que ella también tendría sus momentos de escapatoria de las exigencias del doctorado. Durante el posgrado, apenas se había atrevido hablarme. Luego de un puñado de palabras amables que llegaban a mí con su voz suave, ella solía escurrirse hacia otro rincón de la biblioteca o del salón, llevando tras de sí su sonrisa y su mirada limpia. Era sumamente inteligente y tremendamente tímida lo que le ocasionaba ciertos problemas para relacionarse con la clase. No le gustaba llamar la atención. Incluso cuando teníamos nuestras prácticas de exploración en el arrecife. Recuerdo que ella solía llegar con sus clásicos y recatados trajes de baño, a diferencia de otras compañeras quienes no podían esperar a cruzar la pasarela imaginaria del barco escuela, con sus bikinis de temporada.

Paty surgía del vestidor, invariablemente con la cara blanca por el bloqueador solar, su cabello en una colita de caballo firmemente ajustada la cual pese a todo su esmero terminaba suelta, y vistiendo un traje completo o semi completo de neopreno, según el clima y la temperatura. Aun así, no era desconocido para mí que era atractiva. Su cuerpo agraciado se dibujaba con cierto pudor bajo sea lo que fuera que ella usara.

No sé cuántas veces pensé en acercarme a ella, pero era una mujer de pocas palabras ensimismada en sus estudios. Me saludaba, eso sí. Siempre me saludaba aunque fuera brevemente, pero salía corriendo casi inmediatamente después de que yo la saludara también. La recuerdo concentrada tomando notas sin preocuparse de la maraña de cabello que formaba un resplandor despeinado en torno a su rostro. Metida en sus cosas, distraída, pero igualmente siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Siempre amable en las clases que compartimos, con una sonrisa breve y esquiva pero siempre presente.

Durante el posgrado empezamos a hablar un poco más cada vez entre nosotros, hasta que hacia el último semestre, nos tocó en suerte ser compañeros en la materia del Seminario de tesis. Dado que nuestros proyectos eran muy similares ("compatibles" había dicho el maestro Johnson), al tutor le pareció lo más lógico que hiciéramos equipo para presentar un producto integrador con las teorías que estábamos desarrollando. Fueron meses de trabajo conjunto y gracias a ello, Paty ya no huía de mí, y yo me di más de tiempo para conocerla. De cualquier modo, siempre existía entre los dos una especie de barrera profesional. Eso me parecía por lo menos. Reíamos juntos, platicábamos mucho y dado que ninguno teníamos una relación personal con otra persona, todo transcurría con tranquilidad. La carga de trabajo era casi siempre excesiva, pero ella usualmente estaba cerca, y yo, pues yo también. Ahora que lo pienso, debí preguntarme antes la razón de todo eso que pasaba entre nosotros, pero yo en ese tiempo, me limitaba a disfrutar su amistad que al parecer, era lo que se suponía debía compartir con ella... ¿o no?

Ahora, ahí parados en una noche que empezaba, ella me miraba con la frente en alto, y con un sencillez límpida adornando su rostro con esa sonrisa tan suya.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Paty? – atiné al fin a decir, sin dejar de sonreír

\- Me invitaron a mí también, ¿recuerdas?

\- "Te invitaron..." ¡Cierto! – me sentí más estúpido todavía - ¡qué tonto! ¡Claro, tu también fuiste invitada! Pero pensé que no irías... Tienes que admitirlo. Otras veces también te han invitado pero nunca aceptas…

\- Si… bueno. La verdad estaba por retirarme. Apenas entré me di cuenta que esta fiesta no es para mí. Por lo menos no esta noche. Ya me iba a casa, y entonces te vi… ¿te marchas ya?

\- Supongo que sí... no estoy seguro ya…- dije mirándola con más atención - [b]supongo que un antro no es lo que me apetece en este momento...

\- ¿Y si te invito a otro lugar, te apetecería?

Su pregunta desplegó más su sonrisa un tanto atrevida. Fue automático. No necesité siquiera decir "sí"

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir Paty?

Su sonrisa le iluminó más el rostro, y no sé si ella se dio cuenta de la forma en que me contagió esa reacción.

\- Hay un sitio cercano – me dijo con rapidez – es por el barrio viejo, un poco más allá del malecón.

\- ¿En tu auto o en el mío? - le pregunté sin más

\- En ninguno. Puedes dejar aquí tu auto, el mío está en reparación y llegué en un taxi – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Aquí es seguro y podríamos tomar una calandria, ¿te parece? la noche es un poco calurosa…

\- Pues no sé – dije dudando – porque si salimos tarde, ya no encontraríamos calandrias y…

\- … tendríamos que regresar caminando por la orilla de la playa… – interrumpió Paty sopesando la situación con un fingido gesto de preocupación -, si bueno, tienes razón… puede ser muy mala idea...

Ella caminó hacia el lado del copiloto de mi auto, y se detuvo con paciencia esperando que le abriera el seguro de la puerta. Pero yo me había quedado con la imagen en mi cabeza de la playa, y la madrugada, y ambos caminando de regreso…

\- Vamos Paty – le dije señalando con un gesto el lado opuesto del camino – las calandrias pasan por acá…

-Bien… si estás de acuerdo – contestó tratando de ser condescendiente, aunque no pudo disimular el gusto que le dio el cambio repentino de mi decisión. Y yo no pude evitar sentirme halagado. Ella no había vacilado…

No bien habían pasado unos minutos, subimos a una calandria y la brisa del mar corrió libremente refrescando nuestras mejillas, a ritmo del trote del caballo.

\- Al Montemayor, por favor – pidió ella amablemente al conductor

Ubicado frente a una plaza muy tradicional del Puerto, llena de vegetación y con farolas antiguas alumbrando sus rincones, estaba el Montemayor, un sitio con estilo retro y versátil, que tan podría albergar tocadas de rock un tanto íntimas, como de jazz, boleros, trova o ritmos caribeños. El repertorio cambiaba según el día, según el temperamento del dueño, no sé. Pero era muy agradable. Sus ventanas eran amplias y decenas de plantas colgantes adornaban su periferia.

El mesero nos llevó a una mesa para dos, cerca de la pequeña pista de baile. Paty, pidió una bebida y yo hice lo mismo, y entonces nada más al sentarnos, Paty pareció recobrar su cotidiana timidez. Se sonrojó súbitamente y luego bajó la vista. Ante su reacción, lo primero que pensé fue que esa velada podría terminar demasiado pronto, aunque verdaderamente esperaba estar equivocado, pero entonces ella pasó saliva y con sus ojos brillantes, me miró sin pestañear y empezó a hablar.

\- Stear, tengo que confesarte algo…

\- ¿Qué es Paty? – le pregunté un poco intrigado

-Yo te invité a esa fiesta… – me le quedé viendo sin saber qué decir. "¿Cómo que ella me invitó?" No me atreví a hablar ni media palabra para no interrumpirla. Por otra parte, era obvio que ella tampoco se quedaría callada. Paty siguió hablando con rapidez, moviendo sus manos con elocuencia – Eres realmente una persona muy distraída Stear…- sonrió mirándome sobre sus lentes como esperando que no me molestara por lo que me acaba de decir, pero yo sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla, y continuó -… Insistí de varias maneras para asegurarme de que asistieras. Dejé la invitación junto a tus libros, y entonces la olvidaste cuando te fuiste de la biblioteca. Después la deslicé bajo la puerta de tu cubículo, y la pateaste al entrar, por lo que terminó bajo el pesado de librero del fondo. Tuve que pegar la invitación con una cinta adhesiva en el monitor de tu lap para estar segura de que la verías. Yo... – dijo tomando suspirando profundamente -… yo te estuve esperando mucho rato a la entrada de la fiesta, y ya me iba porque pensé que no asistirías. Yo deseaba... yo esperaba que pudiéramos pasar un rato juntos en esa fiesta, pero, la verdad la fiesta resulto no ser lo que parecía, y me desanimé, digo ¡tanto para nada!,… y entonces te vi. ¡Si habías llegado y de súbito me sentí muy bien! Te detuviste frente a la puerta, pero no te percataste de que yo estaba cerca. Cuando me di cuenta que regresabas a tu auto, me sentí sumamente contenta al entender que tampoco a ti te agradaba ese ambiente… y entonces no pensé en nada más y corrí… bueno, me fui tras de ti.. y pues… aquí estamos – terminó finalmente y sin aliento, con un hilo de voz.

No me perdí ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Ella me había traído, incluso hasta acá y…

\- Paty, solo tenías que pedírmelo y hubiera salido contigo con mucho gusto… - dije sonriendo

\- Si. Tienes razón. Es que los nervios no me permitieron pensar. Lo más simple, lo más práctico hubiera sido decírtelo y ya ¿no es cierto?, pero… bueno – tosió un poco – lo importante es que… quería decirte… - Paty mordió sus labios aún más nerviosa que antes - ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Yo sonreí cautivado por esa mujer.

\- Paty, linda – le contesté enternecido… nunca le había hablado así, pero me salió del alma. Todo su esfuerzo tan solo para invitarme a bailar – no sé cómo decírtelo... es que tendrás que ser paciente conmigo…

\- ¡No me digas que no! ¿si? ¡Por favor! – me contestó poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa

\- Es lo último que se me habría ocurrido. No tienes que volver a pedírmelo. Te pedí paciencia porque hace tiempo no bailo. Puede que te pise un poco…

Paty soltó una carcajada y yo también. La música empezó a sonar. Una canción de los ochentas, pegajosa, con músicos en vivo. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella. Le tendí mi mano todavía sonriendo

\- ¿Vamos?

Ella se levantó y tomó mi mano, sin dejar esa esplendida sonrisa a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Ya en la pista, junto con otras parejas, empezamos a bailar separados, a poca distancia, mirándonos a los ojos con cierta insistencia. Empecé a concentrarme para que la siguiente pieza fuera más lenta y pudiera tenerla más cerca, abrazarla, pero mientras eso ocurría, el ritmo de la música se aceleró y entonces me encontré absorto mirándola bailar. Paty, empezó a dejarse llevar por la música. Levantó los brazos sobre la altura de sus hombros, mientras seguía moviéndose cadenciosamente. La tela de su vestido negro, resbalaba y se ajustaba y volvía a resbalar delicada sobre sus caderas. Ese sí que es un vestido espléndido, pensé. Sin tomar en cuenta a las demás parejas que bailaban, Paty se movía con un ritmo natural y o hacía espontáneamente casi sin límites, disfrutando el momento, mirándome con detenimiento de repente, por largos momentos.

\- ¡No sabes cómo disfruto esto! – me dijo de pronto acercando sus labios a mi oído, y rozando un poco mi pecho con el suyo

\- Si sé… – le contesté francamente humedeciendo mis labios secos.

Bailamos hasta que cerraron el local. Solo paramos para tomar una cena ligera, mientras descansaban los músicos. Fuimos casi los últimos en salir, y por supuesto, ya no había calandrias a la vista.

Paty sonrió abiertamente. Tomó sus zapatos en la mano y empezó a caminar descalza junto a mí sobre la arena.

Yo también iba descalzo, con mis zapatos amarrados por las agujetas y colgados al hombro.

\- Ha sido una noche genial ¿verdad? – dijo ella un poco gritando, un poco sorda por la exposición prolongada al volumen alto de la música.

\- Mucho mejor de lo que creí, cuando salí de casa hace horas… la próxima vez que quieras salir conmigo Paty, solo tienes que pedirlo… o yo te lo pediré…

\- Me parece una excelente idea… – me dijo deteniéndose un poco y sonriéndome

\- Paty, si te gusta tanto bailar, ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes? Digo, ¿por qué no habías aceptado otras invitaciones, a otras fiestas? Ha habido varias oportunidades en el grupo… pensé que no te gustaba…

Paty suspiró

\- Es que… – contestó ella pausadamente mientras mi piel se erizaba al escucharla – quería bailar solo contigo… y tú casi siempre tenías pareja comprometida para bailar…

\- ¿Querías bailar conmigo? ¿Solo conmigo?

\- Si… - Paty volteó a verme y desvió su mirada casi de inmediato.

Me detuve frente a ella cerrándole el paso, y me agache buscando su mirada nerviosa y brillante.

\- ¿Por qué Paty, por qué conmigo? – le pregunté tomando su mentón suavemente

\- ¿Tienes que preguntármelo todavía?...

El viento soplaba moviendo su melena castaña. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fueron sus labios entreabiertos, como si estuvieran suspendidos en medio de una palabra… o de un beso...

La tomé por los hombros y me acerque a ella tomando ese beso perfecto. Ella temblaba y yo me perdí en el sabor y el calor que me ofrecía. Entonces me detuvo, separándose apenas, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre mi pecho.

\- No tienes que hacer esto Stear – atinó a decir Paty todavía con el rastro de humedad de nuestra saliva sobre sus labios…

\- No, no tengo que… - le contesté tomando nuevamente sus labios – permíteme Paty, te lo ruego… hace tiempo que deseaba robarte un beso colega

* * *

Notas del autor (o sea yo)

Este songfic es el número 32 en lo que he llamado "Historias alternativas" con los personajes de Candy Candy (en las "Historias dentro de la historia" tengo 23, entonces este viene siendo el 55 entre todo lo que he escrito ¡Yei!). La canción es "She want´s to dance with me" de Rick Ashtley. Escribí esta historia en 2015, en ese tiempo me pareció tan cursiiiii XD y la olvidé en mis notas. Ahora la descubro nuevamente y henos aquí, otra vez en otra Guerra Florida, la de 2019. Por tanto, el relato es inédito, y cualquier parecido con otros es mera coincidencia. ¡Gracias! Angie Jb

1 Rick Ashley, uno de mis favoritos

2 Especie de calecita guiada por caballos, sin techo.


End file.
